1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system and video signal transmission method of wirelessly transmitting an uncompressed video signal, and a transmitter, transmitting method, receiver, and receiving method for the communication system or video signal transmission method.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface) has become widely used as a communication interface for transmission at high speed of a digital video signal, i.e., an uncompressed (baseband) video signal (hereinafter referred to as “image data”) and a digital audio signal (hereinafter referred to as “audio data”) which accompanies the video signal to a television receiver, a projector, and other displays from a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) recorder, a set-top box, and other AV sources (Audio Visual sources), for example (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-319503, for example).
With respect to the HDMI, a TMDS (Transition Minimized Differential Signaling) channel for an unidirectional transmission of the image data and the audio data at high speed from an HDMI source to an HDMI sink, a CEC (Consumer Electronics Control) line for performing a bidirectional communication between the HDMI source and the HDMI sink, or the like, are defined.